The Parent Trap!
by starry-eyed-torchwood-lover
Summary: this is a jack/gwen fanfic. Gwen and Jack spend the night together......disaster strikes for gwen. but is it really as bad as she thinks? please R&R and i will put up more chapters. im open for any idea's. rating M please say if needs changing. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Parent Trap!

Gwen laid in her bed facing the ceiling. She had very little memory of Rhys in her mind now, since he had died a little less than 3 months ago. No... not because Ianto had been told to slip a retcon pill into her cup of coffee, but because she had no reason to remember him. She had a feeling that she never really loved him... not with her full heart anyway. Ever since she joined torchwood things had changed in her 'normal life'. But that didn't mean her feelings changed, she just looked more deeply into them now, and she soon started to realise that her heart wasn't ever really in the relationship from the very start. She knew that it wasn't true love with Rhys because when she finally did feel true love, it felt completely different. It had more passion and excitement... but it wasn't lust...it was deffinately love.

Jack was a very strong willed man. Similar to her in many cases. She wouldn't let anything that she wanted slip out of her hands without putting up a fight for it first. But there was a down side to this characteristic that she had... it emotionally drained her. She felt weaker and weaker everytime she had to battle with Rhys about something, but she couldn't just let it go because it was impossible for her to do so. It just wasn't who she was. 

Jack however knew what this did to her, and he helped her, if it wasn't that big a deal and it was just Gwen's stubbordness that made her argue about it, he let it go. He would simply give in to her. This wasn't that hard for him to do anyway with her. If it was anyone else he would have fought it out, but because it was Gwen, he couldn't battle with her. She was the only person that he knew that made him go weak at the knee's. The 'look' that they shared everytime they caught each others eyes could make them both faint. She could feel his piercing blue eyes staring helplessly at her even if she was facing to opposite direction. And him the same, with her soft but powerful emereld gaze. He could feel his heart melt into his hands everytime there orbs met. 

After Rhys had died Jack couldn't help but feel a tad bit guilty about the way he felt about the death. He saw it as an opening point to his and Gwen's possible future. It was like Rhys was some sort of barrier that was separating him and Gwen from the clasp of eachothers arms. He remembered a slight hint of relief as Owen failed to restart Rhys' heart. But this then made the feeling of guilt over come him and swollow up the relief feeling as he looked into Gwen's eyes and saw the hurt as tears strolled down her cheeks as she saw Rhys' lifeless body lay still on the cold metal bed.

It was 3 months later and Jack awoke in the very early hours of saturday morning. He looked at his clock...4 am. He knew that he wouldn't be able to get to sleep again now, so quit while he was ahead and went into the kitchen to make himself some fresh coffee. He had told Ianto the previous night that he could have the whole weekend off as he wanted to go visit Lisa's family, who he had become very close to while knowing Lisa. This made Jack slightly happy for 2 reasons...A) he had got rid of Ianto for a couple of days who was slowly starting to do his head in. And B) he knew that Ianto would have some happy time with some close friends, as he deserved it after all he had been through.

An hour later jack was sat at his desk in his office just contently and continuesly staring at one photo. It was the one of him and Gwen, that Owen had took. It had been a lovely warm summers day and they were all outside stood at the docks appreciating the lovely view. Gwen and Jack had become very close that day after doing much talking and had had quite possibly the biggest laugh in there entire lives. Tosh had also joined in as it just so happened to be Owen they were all laughing at, as they saw the look on his face as he jumped into the water to find his body almost at freezing point as he had not checked the tempurature of the water. He was literally...freezing his balls off. But that was just the first part. Just as they had regained there composure and Owen had become used to the water, he pulled himself out and onto the dock to find that he had lost his trumks. With this sight all of the other 3 had lost there heads as they all fell into a heap on the floor, shaking in histerics of laughter.

Then another image popped to his head.The one of Gwen kissing him softly on his lips. It had been a simple thankyou that she had given him just seconds before Owen had flashed the camera. But both him and Gwen knew that it was much more than that the minute that there lips touched.

He looked up out of his little daze and saw that he had been up for just over an hour. It was 5:05 am. The earliness of his wake had occurred to him, when the cog door slowly turned over and rolled back into the wall to reveal a small sad looking woman. She was beautiful, with long silky brown hair and glimmering cheeks. Of course...it was Gwen.

Jack almost flung himself down the stairs trying to get to her as quick as he could to see what was worrying her so much that she had turned up this early.

"Gwen, what's wrong. Has something happened?" Jack said in his softest most caring voice.

"It's nothing, it's just nothing." Her reply wasn't convincing enough for jack and he turned her round to face him fully.

" Now you tell me why anyone in there right mind would turn up at work 4 hours before they needed to for..._nothing!" _Jacksaid this with a slight jokey side to it trying to lighten the mood, while he put an emphasis on 'nothing', almost telling her that he didn't believe one word she had just said.

She gave him a weak almost fake smile and said" thanks Jack but I really don't think my problems are the most appropriate conversation starters for you."

"Of course they are. I'll talk about anything as long as it helps someone out." He murmured in reply.

He grabbed hold of her hands and led her through to his office and onto the settee, and she gladly followed. He looked at her and despite warning himself not to, he looked down into her eyes and he felt his heart turn into liquid form just as it always did. He couldn't stand being so weak infront of her and put on his hard face and emotionless smirk, then asked her" So what are your problems Gwen.? Care to share?" She laughed at him and is perfetic attempt at being a tough nut.

"How come you always manage to make me smile when i'm at my lowest?" She whispered to him, giving him goose bumps as a shiver went down his spine at feeling her soft breath on his neck.

"It's just a gift" he whispered back. His mouth moved closer to her and he could feel his soft lips touch the delicate skin on the nape of her neck. He quickly moved away as she tensed up. He had clearly misread her shock at this gorgeous man being so close to her, for a feeling that she didn't want them to be that close.

She noticed his reaction and reason for it and slowly etched forward on the seat and snuggled up into him, his head resting on hers.

He then once again moved his mouth towards the back of her neck and placed a soft lingering kiss on it. Knowing from her reaction that she had enjoyed it, he moved further forward and place another on her cheek. Once again her body tingled with excitement and he made his last move forward and placed a slightly harder and more meaningful kiss on her lips. She gladly parted her lips and he slipped his tongue in to her mouth and he glided it around inside her, slowly searching every part of her mouth.

The kiss became more passionate and she in return slid her tongue into his mouth as they both entwined, wrapping round eachothers.

He slid forward on his seat and without breaking the kiss, picked her up by the waist and pull her round as she straddled his lap. She felt extreamly aroused as she felt his erection dig into her, and she could no longer wait and began to peel off his R.A.F jacket and slided his braces down his arms.After shedding most items of clothing, minus there underwear, there lips seperated and they transfixed there eyes onto each other.After untangling there legs from there underwear and throwing them somewhere on floor probably getting lost under the settee she let out a gasp he entered her body and he felt quite satisfied by her reaction. He slowly pushed her against him, thrusting harder and harder every time. The pace quickened and sweat was dripping off there bodies as they both struggled for breath. He pulled her off his lap, grabbed her with one hand under her shoulders and the other at the back of her legs. He carried her over to the desk, brushed off the contents on top of it in one fair swoop and laid her on top of it. Then he slowly entered her again and thrusted into her quickly and powerfully as they both panted for breath. Minutes later they both laid on the settee with Gwen resting her body on Jack's. 


	2. Chapter 2

**ok, so this is the second chapter of my first fanfic. I hope u like it and thanks to everyone who reviewed it, i really appreciate it.**

**This chapter is getting more into the actual meaning of the title but i do tend to drag on a bit so sorry if i don't get to it yet, i just think and type. a never ending story sometimes. anyway, with out further a due:**

**Chapter 2**

Gwen woke up wth a smile on her face. She was in a strange place and for some reason she felt like she knew where she was. _so this is where Jack sleeps _she fought to herself.She had remembered the night before and her smile faltered before it turned into a cheesy grin. She silently laughed to herself at what they had done last night. Then as if she couldn't feel an better she climbed out of bed, slipped her clothes , that had been scattered everywhere, back on, then headed for the main part of the Hub. She crept carefully incase Tosh, or the others were there but then remembered that it was a saturday which ment Tosh would have dragged Owen down to the computer tech shop which only opened on the saturday and Ianto had gone to visit Lisa's family. She caught a glimpse of Jack and headed up behind him.

"morning" she said in a sought of whisper.

"why are you whispering?" jack said in an amused tone.

"I don't know" she replied as a smirk raised on his face.

Jack spun her around and picked her up into his arms with her feet dangling inces from the ground. She laughed as his smirk grew into a grin and they both just stared at eachother not caring about anything around them. Gwen jumped as she heard the sound of Myfawny fly around the top of them causing Jack to lose grip of her and she stumbled as she touched the ground only to fall into Jack's toned chest. She let out a small giggle and curled into him like a small lost child. He wrapped his arms around her and he felt like the happiest man in the world. She breathed in and took in his scent. Her eyes fluttered closed but opened up seconds later and she angled her head up to see him staring down at her. It wasn't a creepy stare but a loving caring one. She was taken a back a moment as his head tilted forward and his lips connected with hers. She soon adjusted her self and parted her lips to allow him to slip his tongue into her mouth. They stood their for god knows how long, with lips clamped together and bodies pressed up hard against the others, when the cog door opened and they heard the distant voices of Tosh and Owen enter the Hub. Jack reluctantly pulled back and they quickly straightened them selves up trying to look casual so not to be noticed.

Oh, hiya jack, gwen, What are you doing here this early gwen? You don't normally come in till the afternoon on saturday." Said Tosh as she saw the two stood in the corner of the Hub.

Gwen's mind rushed trying to give them an answer so they didn't guess what was going on...Nothing. _Crap _she fought to herself.

" She stayed late helping with folders for me. she fell a sleep on the.sofa so I left her there" Said Jack reacting quickly.

_Good one Jack _Gwens mind said. She really had to stop talking to herself.

"Oh, ok. Well Tosh has dragged me all the way round the computer nerds shop again, but we found something that seemed very much like that alien artifact that came through the rift last week. It's not the same but similar. But the point is I had to pay 20 quid for it so it better be worth it. Tosh if you don't prove it to be alien then im planting a trojan horse on your computer. Get me?" Owen sounded pissed off as he spoke.

During the time of Owens mini rant, Gwen had slipped off to get some coffee leaving Jack on his own with the bickering pair. He wished Owen would just stick his tongue down her throught already. The two were obviously attracted and they were driving the rest of the team insane.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so the third chapter of my fic, so far so good i hope. Please carry on reviewing as it makes me feel happy :-)**

**Thanks to:**

**Ze Evil Twins, MythStar Black Dragon, PassionPoet and Kazz the 13th( thankyou for your advise on the first chapter where i missed out a bit, ive changed it now though. thanks)**

**Chapter 3**

Gwen entered the room again with two fresh mugs of coffee.She handed one to Jack and sipped at the other herself.

"Oh, fine. Dont offer me one then." Owen whined.

"Fine I wont" gwen said smuggly.Jack chuckled at her whitty comeback.

"Whats so funny?" Owen said mardily.

"You" Jack said, laughing at the same time._Damn those two, so alike. Why wont they just shag already? _Owens mind went away with its self. He didn't know they already had.

"Tosh what have you got for me on that artifact?" Jack said, authority in his voice.

"Well its deffinately alien, and there should be something about it on google. Apparently its been on this earth for hundreds of years.Plus its not just the one, there's about 50 of them dotted randomly around the world.No danger unless 2 or more get put together in which case all hell breaks loose." Tosh finished off her speach with a pant as she'd forgotten to take breaths in between speaking.

"And what exactly does happen when all hell breaks loose?" Jack asked in confusion.

"Oh, you know the usual...the world blows up. In fact its a wonder it hasn't happened already" Tosh managed to be smut but was still a little scared at the prospect.

"Remind me to make sure they don't have a tea party" Jack said sarcastically."Ok, tosh find out as much as you can and see if you can trace where the others are, Gwen my office i need you to do some googling for me" Jack beckoned her with his hand as he ascended the stairs.

"Oh so thats what your calling it these days is it Jack" Said Owen rather smuggly. Jack just gave him a glare as if to say 'that was out of order' but couldn't help but smirk a little.

"Gwen see if you can get some info off the google site, it might be useful to find out what people actually know about it" said Jack sounding emotionless. Gwen just looked at him blankly then got to work.

_Why is he being cold towards me? He was fine this morning. Does he regret it? Oh no gwen what have you done? Stupid idiot. _Gwen got lost in her thoughts, every now and again throwing a look over her shoulder to see if he was checking her out. But everytime she looked he was just staring contently at something on his desk that seemed to have interested him. She printed off the sheet of info she had found and walked over to his desk.

"Watcha doin'?" She tried to sound casual but failed dismally.

"Nothing!" Jack shot out quickly, realising he'd been lost in exotic thoughts about a person who was standing right next to him. _Jack you stupid idiot, focus! _He said to himself in his head.

"Is that for me?" He asked formally, directing his view at the piece of paper in Gwen's hand.

"Is that me?" She asked a similar question which ment a completly different thing. Strange really.

"Oh that yes, it from ages ago at the docks. The picture that Owen took. Do you remember?" Jack asked, totally forgetting about his question.

"Yeh i remember." She replied. "I also remember..."She paused. Jack stared at her." Do you remember _this_?" She asked, taking Jack by shock as she bent down and kissed him softly on his lips.

"Yeh" He mumbled as she slowly pulled back again.

"Good" She said simply. Then she walked out of the office door leaving the piece of paper on his desk. She smiled to her self as she descended the stairs.

"Yeh" Jack repeated, still shocked by her move. A smile crept up on his face, and he smirked as he turned to read the information she'd left him.

**Thanks for reading i'll soon update when i get chance. Again please review as its like energy for me to keep going. xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so ive managed to get this up during my holiday. It's a longer than my other chapters coz i got carried away while i was extreamly bored but hopefully it will keep you all happy. Please R&R as usual as its the only thing that keeps me writing. Thanks to all who replied xx**

Chapter 4

3 weeks later:

Gwen walked in through the big cog door at the entrance of the hub. She smiled at each and everyone of her collegues before attending her work station and starting on the latest review. It had been a hectic few weeks as several people were in hospital due to weevil attacks, because they were getting more confident and were surfacing in broad day light(never a good sign). Also gwen had been feeling extreamly sick and had been getting bad headache's. Tosh was certain that there was a sickness bug going round as she had had headache all week, but not nearly as bad as Gwen. She felt so sorry for her. She had been stressed out at work, doing extra time and working harder in order to catch up, and she was ill. Also she had the stress of dealing with Rhys and all his stuff that had to be cleared.She was having really bad moods swings everyday. Tosh was even scared sometimes, the only one who could calm her down was Jack. _He must have a gift _was all tosh thought._Must be her monthly time._

Gwen on the other hand didn't feel it was that bad. Sure she felt ill, but that was the only downside to things. She enjoyed working longer as it took her mind off other things, plus she wasn't always working as sometimes she would be with Jack who's relationship with her seemed to be blossoming. But the best thing was, was that she wasn't filled with sadness or guilt about rhys. She felt nothing for him anymore. And it was better that way.

"You ok today gwen?" Tosh asked wearily.

"Yeah fine thanks Tosh." Replied Gwen.

"Good" She answered simply.

"Ok so who's got good news for me today?" Asked Jack cheerfully.

"Not m-" Gwen half answered before running off to the toilets to spill her guts.

"Is she ok?" Jack asked sounding extreamly worried for his _secret_ other half.

"Not really, she's been ill for the last two weeks and it doesn't look like she's any better" Said Tosh sounding worried herself.

Jack ran down the steps and hastily walked towards the women's toilets, obviously knowing no one else was in there so assuming it was safe. He walked up behind Gwen and helpfully pulled back her hair and held it out of her face for her as she threw up numerous times. He casually rubbed the small of her back in a figure of eight shape.

"Thanks Jack" said Gwen after finally pulling her face away from the toilet bowl. He handed her some tissue and she walked over to the sink, rinsed out her mouth then wiped it with the tissue before returning to Jack.

"No problem" Said Jack quietly. He pulled her into his embrace and just steadily rocked her as she half whimpered and half smiled. She pulled away from Jack then looked him in the eye. She felt so safe just staring at those blue orbs. She then realised that she must have been stood there way too long as she blanked out. She felt really dizzy and needed to sit down, so using jack as suppport she moved slowly out of the toilets and into the rest room straight across from it.

"Do you need to go home because things are under control here and there's not much to do." Jack asked, breaking the silence.

"I'll be fine I just need a quick rest, a cup of coffee and i'll be back to normal"

"Gwen..."Said Jack wearily "You need to go home and rest or your not going to get any better, please just listen to me. All I want is for you to be safe and well"Jack finished his sentence letting Gwen know that he was just looking out for her.

"Jack do you really expect me to just go home and lay in bed doing nothing, you should know by now that I have to be on the move all the time" Gwen told Jack.

"Yeh I know what your like but i'm not asking you, it's an order. Whether we're together or not i'm still your boss and you'll follow my orders. Got it?" Jack said it maybe a little to harshly and he saw Gwen's face drop.

"Look, i'm sorry I didn't mean to be cold about it, I just want you to get better, please just look after yourself" Jack was pretty much begging her.

"Are you trying to get rid of me Mr Harkness?" Gwen joked.

"Ermm...Captain" Jack coughed in a joking manner.

"Oh yeh, sorry _Captain!_" Gwen mimicked. Jack picked her up like a baby, kissed her hard on the lips then carried her out of the rest room and into the main part of the Hub. He put her down just short of Tosh and Owen's view and kissed her again lightly.

"Now please go home, get rest, sleep and come back when your better" Jack ushered her towards the invisible lift and pulled the leaver as she stood on the platform.

"Bye Gwen!" Tosh waved as Gwen raised up on the lift further towards the ceiling.

"Your dead when I get back Jack" Gwen said threatening him, of course she was only joking. She could never imagine hurting Jack.

"Try it and your fired" Jack joked. Gwen just laughed and before she knew it she was in broad day light at the side of the fountain again. She sighed. God she had only been away from Jack less than 3 seconds and already she missed him. She really had fallen for him. Inside all Jack could do was pray she got home alright and got better.

"Right, now sicky 'R' buckle up there has gone and we've all stopped fussing, can we get some work done?" Asked Owen impationtely.

"Owen don't be so cold" answered Tosh.

"Right, Tosh do some scanning on the sewer lines and see if there are any weevils near the surface that might be a threat. Owen get into that bay and start the autopsy on that weevil we killed yesterday, I want to see if its any different from that one we had a few months ago. They all seem to act differently. I want to know if their brains are any different" Jack sounded profesional and full of authority. Tosh and Owen got straight to work.

Gwen's flat

Gwen ran straight into the bathroom when she got home. She had never felt so bad when suddenly a thought came to her._ Great place to get an idea gwen. With ya head down the bog._Gwen cursed herself for thinkingsuch an obsurd thought, but it would make sense and she had to find out. So with that, she got back into her car and went straight to the nearest chemist.

She arrived back home, and went into the bathroom, unwrapped the object and did the test. She waited ten minutes then finally after cursing many times, pulled herself to look at the little white stick.

_Shit!_

Back at the Hub! 

Jack was sat at his office desk in his big chair, when he heard the cog door swing open. He thought that Ianto had come back, but that was hardly likely. He had spent so much time at home after seeing Lisa's family. It had brought back so many memories and he was really depressed. Jack coldn't remember the last time he had been at work but wasn't too bothered as Ianto could look after his self and he himself had been caught up in Gwen. Then he thought that maybe Owen had gone out in a huff after bickering with Tosh about something. Then he heard a voice in the background.

"Tosh, quickly where's Jack?" Gwen yelled at Tosh a little too loudly but it didn't matter, she just needed to see Jack.

"Gwen what are you doing here. You really need to get rest, your not well" Tosh replied, but Gwen was having none of it.

"Just tell me where he is, it's important" Gwen was yelling frustratedly now.

"Jees, quieten down, he's in his office" Tosh thought her ears had burst.

"Thanks!" And before they knew it, Gwen was bounding up the steps and flying into Jack's office. Jack had just stood up to see who had entered the Hub when his door flung open.

"Gwen, what the hell are you doing here and why all the noise. You sounded like a heard of elephants." Jack could here her coming as soon as she started ascending the steps.

"Jack just listen, we've got to talk-" She was cut off by Jack.

"Your not kiddin' we've got to talk. What the hell is up with you, you dont listen to what anybody tells you-not even me, and your mood swings are beyond a joke.Whats up with you Gwen, just talk to me please.Tell me whats a matter with you." Jack was staring into her deep emerald gaze.

"I'm trying to talk to you, will you shut up and listen!" Jack went silent, waiting for her to explain. She moved closer to Jack and sat on the end of his desk facing him. She waited there for a few moments with small tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Gwen, come on then sweetheart, tell me, whats wrong?" He moved closer to her, wiped the tears from her cheek and grabbed hold of her hands holding them tight in his own.

"Jack...i'm...i'm..."She stuttered trying to get the words out.

"Your what, tell me gwen, your what?" Jack was desperate to find out what she was trying to say.

"I'm...pregnant" She whispered the words scared of what he might say to her bomb shell.

"Your...pregnant?" Jack was also whispering. Gwen couldn't speak, she just nodded her head at him. She burst into tears and Jack pulled her into a tight comforting hug. At the same time, he slid his hand under the table and pressed the button to turn off the camera's in his office, just incase Owen and Tosh were being nosy. Gwen just layed motionless in his arms, crying her heart out. He held her there not letting go just trying hard to comfort her as she weeped.

"After moments of silence, jack turned and asked her a question

"Gwen...is it...is it-"

"Yes, of course it is. Who elses would it be?" Gwen quickly shot out to assure Jack.She knew what he was going to ask straight way. It was obvious.

"So...what..." Jack trailed his sentence off, he was speachless. They both were. 

"So what do we do now?" Jack finally got out. Gwen just shrugged her shoulders in silent tears, and then sh fell back into Jacks arms. They both just sat there doing nothing. What were they ment to do?

**So hope you like and if you review i'll get straight onto the next chapter. Thankya chappies! xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so this is my 5th chapter. quite proud of my self as i never thought i'd stick at writing it for this many chapters but...good me pats self on head.**

**so here it is:**

The next day

Gwen walked into the hub and gave a weak smile at Toshiko who was smiling at her rather creepily.

"You feeling any better Gwen?" Said Tosh in a rather strange voice.

"Yeh im fine thanks" Replied Gwen quickly before scurrying off to her work station. She heard foot steps on the grate steps that lead to Jacks office and she cursed silently. The last thing she wanted right now was to have to talk to Jack. But to her dismay Jack walked absently past her and went over to one of the computers that Tosh wasn't using. She was slightly dissapointed. She'd had such an emotional talk yesterday admitting to this man that she was carrying his baby and the next thing she knew he was totally ignoring her. She frowned at the thoughts, and went back to doing a report.

Just then the loud alarm bellowed through the hub and Owen and Ianto appeared from somewhere. All five members sprung into action and gathered round where tosh was sat. As Gwen moved closer forward Jack's hand absently grazed the small of her back ever so lightly and shivers shot up her spine. She quickly re focused herself and stared at the screen infront.

"Another object has come through the rift and there's immense weevil activity near the surface around the docks area." Tosh stated.

"Right, Owen grab the equipment, Ianto get the SUV ready and Tosh pack up your laptop. Gwen you can stay here and check the computers for us. Right everybody, field trip to the docks." Jack said pretty much all in one breath.

"Oh the joy" Said Owen sarcasm clear in his voice.

"Wha-" Gwen started to object but was cut off by Tosh.

"Yeh Gwen, its probably better you stay here with you being..._sick._" interrupted Tosh. _What does she know?_Thought Gwen. She'd been strange all morning and- No, she couldn't know. Gwen vanished the thought from her mind, gave Jack a sharp cold look but quickly turned away as she could see the hurt in his eyes then went and slumped in the seat in front of the computer.

She heard the cog door open and Jack briefly say bye before it closed behind them and she was left alone. At least she had time to think things through. Or maybe she didn't. She quickly ran towards the toilets and threw up again in the porcelian bowl._Damn that morning sickness!_

She spent a good sixty percent of her time in the toilets while the team were gone and the other forty percent slumped in a chair feeling extreamly tired. How she'd kill for one of Ianto's coffee's right now.

But no matter what she tried thinking about her mind would always sink back into thoughts about Jack...and her...and this..._thing_ inside of her.The whole idea of it had scared her and at some point her and Jack would need to talk about what they ment to each other and where there relationship was heading and if they had a future and whether he was going to be a part of the baby's life and, oh the questions could go on and on. But one thing that she knew for sure was that she loved Jack and she was sure that he loved her back but with this new problem creeping up, could they really make it work as well as having a full time job at torchwood.

Just then she needed to be sick again and ran towards the cubicles. At the same time she heard the cog door open and she cursed before emptying her insides again.

She re-entered the main part of the hub to find it pretty much empty...apart from one person. Jack.

"Where are the rest?" Asked Gwen a little curiously.

"There waiting at the pub, I came to see if you wanted to come join us. And don't worry the weevil problem is all dealt with. No more work." Jack smiled. "So do you want to come for a drink then?" Jack asked her.

She tilted her head and wrinkled her nose at him with a sort of '_durr'_ expression on her face.

"I can't drink remember." She said to him matter of factly.

"Yeah i know but you could always..." He faded off giving her a weak smile.

"A little obvious isn't it. Throwing up constantly then not drinking..." She stared at him with that cute little face that he fell for every time.

"I think they already got an idea" Jack said leaving her shocked.

"You... you what? You think they already know. but how?" Asked Gwen.

"Well I did turn the cctv off but maybe a little late and they..." Jack trailed off looking guilty. She laughed at his goofy looking expression.

"But.." He started."I think they're completely oblivious to the fact that its...well...mine." He finished She looked at him puzzled. "I think they all think you got drunk and dossed out with a random bloke" Jack said waiting to see her expression...bingo. Her eyes widened and she spoke sharply.

"Oh great so now all my team mates know that im pregnant, think that i've shagged any old plonker off the street when really its my fucking boss's baby" She kind of scrieched before taking a deep breath. All Jack could do was walked towards her and pull her into his strong embrace. She started to weep for about the eightieth time in the last week. He rocked her from side to side before leading her to the sofa.

"Jack, what am I going to do?" She whispered.

"You mean what are we going to do." He reasured her." I'm gunna be right by your side the whole way through, ok?" He cradled her in his arms. She just nodded at him. That was all she needed. Now she felt safe. He was going to be there for her. Her Jack was going to be there for her. By now they had both forgotton about the others and the pub until Jacks phone rang and it was Tosh.

" Hello" Jack said

"Hi Jack its me, is she ok? are you coming?" Tosh asked. He looked down at Gwen and she did a small nod.

"Yeah we'll be there in 5" He said quickly before clamping the phone down.

She sat up and turned around to face him fully. He helled out his arm in a hooked shape and said" Shall we?" Sh echuckled before sliding her arm through his and they stood together. Almost as one.

"Jack we need to tell them" Gwen said bluntly.

"We don't have to yet if you don't want." He replied.

"Yes we do. I cant have them all thinking i'm a whore now can I." She said jokingly. He smiled and turned round to face her fully. He pressed his lips upon her soft petite ones. They were so sweet and he savoured ever part of them. The kiss deepened and they both leant into each other, there bodies pressed up against the others. Then he picked her up, not breaking the seal that they had, and she wrapped her legs around his mascueline hips. He stumbled forward and pressed her up against a wall. HIs erection ever growing and pushing into the side of her thigh. She smiled against his lips and blushed as he pushed his pelvis closer to her body. They broke awy for air and were about to go back in for another round when Gwen pulled back and said simply "Pub." Jack grunted and slowly released her to the floor.

"So, are WE telling them today?" He asked. She paused for a moment and her smile faulted before she replied:

"Yes" and with that he grabbed his coat, slung it over her shoulders along with his own protective arm and they walked out of the hub huddled together like a proper...couple.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so here's my update, 6th chapter "'Yay"'. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and carry on plz. xx I feel so wierd at the moments coz while im writing this my 1 year old niece is staring over my shoulders and im scared she'll understand(stupid really i know) But any way here it is:**

Chapter 6

Gwen and Jack walked casually into the pub. They made there way over to the bar when Gwen caught sight of the rest of the team. She instinctively moved away from Jack's grip and shyed away from him. He gave her a confuzed and when realising what her problem was, leant over her an whispered into her ear

"Nervous?" She nodded and he squeezed her hand making her get goose bumps all over her body. Something about him was so irrisistable."Dont worry, if you want i'll do most of the talking" She nodded again unable to do anything else. He wrapped his arm back round her briefly to give her a little hug and then moved it again so that she wouldn't feel too uneasy.

"Ah, young love" exclaimed the bartender. Gwen's cheeks turned a rosy colour and Jack just gave him a weak smile before collecting the drinks and offering the man a ten pound note.

"No no, on the house you two like you could both do with a drink,although the missus might need something a bit stronger than coke" Said the bartender flashing her a simpethetic smile. She just gave him a 'dont go there' look before turning around and slumping off to the round corner table that the rest of torchwood had occupied. Jack was close behind her, carrying there drinks.

"So Gwen, how you feeling now?" Asked a smiling tosh.

"I told you, im fine!" Gwen snapped, she was sick of tosh asking her the same question.

"i...im sorry" mumbled tosh. Jack slid his hand down the side of Gwens leg to meet her own hand, making it unseeable to the rest of there team.

"No, im sorry im just sick of being asked the same question all the time" Gwen sighed, "Its kind of creepy" she laughed trying to lighten the mood again.

"No, its ok i guess ive just been worried about you" Tosh replied giving her a fake smile. Gwen didn't repay her with a smile but a stone cold look as tosh and owen swapped glances, probably something to do with there suspicions of her pregnancy. She was about to say something but stopped as she realised it would come as a suprise to the others as they didn't know who the father was.

"Look guys, there's something that we need to talk about" Gwen said blankly. The others all looked at her and she gave Jack a desperate look, begging him to finish her sentence.

And he did."I have a feeling you already know but if you didn't then... well..." Jack didn't know how to put it, surely Gwen should tell them at least this part.

"Im pregnant" She blurted out. Well that solved Jack's problem. She turned to look at Jack and he give her a small smile, if it was possible to call it that.

"I knew it!"Scrieched Tosh."I told you Owen, I told you I knew what I heard on the cctv. But no, you wouldn't believe me! So ha! Suck it!"Tosh was shouting and then turned to face the others. She looked around and everybody was staring at her, she turned bright red and suk into her seat. She looked at Gwen"Congradulations?" She hushed. Gwen just stared at her, anger in her eyes.

"Yes, thanks for that outburst tosh." Gwen said, sacasm ever so clear in her voice. " Anyway, well also..." She looked at her glass, then at Jack and then back at her glass again. "Excuse me" She whispered. And she ran out of the booth area and straight through the pub door. Jack was sharp on his heels and went straight after her.

He walked through the doors and the wind hit his face softly. He saw Gwen next to the guttering throwing up violently. He walked up to her pulled her hair back and rubbed the small of her back, similar to how he had back at the hub.

"Morning sickness?" He whispered to her.

"No" She breathed. "Nerves". She pulled herself up, wiping her mouth with her sleeve. Jack stared at her helplessly. How he wanted to make her pain go away. How he wanted to make her feel better. He pulled her into his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her. She leant into him and breathed in his gentle scent. It calmed her and she didn't feel as sick any more. He kissed her gently on her head and she snuggled further into his great coat. He squeezed her tighter until she could hardly breath but she didn't care. For a moment it was just the two of them and no one else mattered or existed. Then they heard distant laughter as a couple walked up the street in their direction. Jack reluctantly let go of Gwen and flashed the couple a smile as he and Gwen walked past them and back into the pub.

"Oh there you are. Are alright Gwen? You really scared us then." Said Tosh. Gwen just ignored her and sat back in her seat taking a big gulp from her coke. Jack sat next to her and smiled at Tosh briefly.

"So then Gwen, what were you going to tell us before you had to go, morning sickness was it?" Tosh asked trying to be simpethetic. She did feel for her but part of her just wanted to find out the details of how she got knocked up.

"Erm..." She trailed off and looked at Jack. He looked at her. There was silence for a moment then Jack took over at talking.

"As you know, Gwen's pregnant, but...you see..." He too trailed off. Then Owen interrupted.

"She dunt have the faintest idea who the fucking dad is coz she shagged some wierdo off the streets when she was drunk, totally off her rocker and on the rebound!"Owen jibed.

"Shut your fucking mouth you arrogant bastard!"Gwen screamed at him, before once again trying to leg it out of the door but this time Jack was sat on the end and she couldn't get out.

"Jack move!"She pushed his arm but he grabbed hold of her waist and calmed her down. She fell into his arms and sobbed into his great coat.

"Well done Owen can you not keep your stupid fucking mouth shut!" Jack bellowed at him.

"Well its true init. She's knocked up by some plonker coz she cant keep herself to herself and we're the ones who get the brunt of the wrath all the time!" Owen argued back.

"Thats not true!" Gwen screamed back at him losing control of herself again.

"Yeh it is Gwen, how else do you explain it. You can't deny it!"Owen shouted at her.

"ITS JACK!!" She scrieched.Everyone gasped. Shock filling there faces as there jaws dropped a good few feet to the ground. She burst into tears before running out into the pub car park. This time Jack let her go knowing she needed to get away from the rest of them to think things through.

"Is that true?" Owen gauped at Jack.

"What do you think?" Jack replied.

Tosh whispered" Of course it is Owen. Why would she lie about that?" And with that, Jack stood up and walked towards the door Gwen had exited.

"Gwen?" Jack said as he stepped out into the cool breeze once again.

"I would've punched him if i'd stayed in there any longer" Gwen said facing out into the night sky.

"Well if you hadn't come out here I probably would have too" Jack chuckled. She turned round and faced him. His heart nearly fell into a million pieces as he saw the raw red teary face. He didn't know what to do, so he did what he did every time and pulled her into his embrace but she pulled away and walked towards the docks. He followed her but said nothing to her giving her some space. He felt a tear slide down his own cheek but quickly wiped it away. He walked up to the side of her and stared out at the still water.

"Oh, Jack!"Gwen sobbed turning around and flinging herself into jacks arms. He held her. Just held her. Not too tightly but tight enough so she knew he was there for her.

"Gwen" He hushed, "I will always be here for you whether you want me to be or not. Dont let Owen and his stupid comments get to you" He stroked her hair.

"Stupid comments? STUPID COMMENTS! Jack he basically called me a fucking slut!"She screamed.She pulled back in his arms creating a dark black space between them.

"Gwen..."He said again, calmly and concerned."You know he doesn't mean it. He just doesn't know what to say in awkward times and digs himself into deep holes."

"I'm too tired to argue and talk, lets just say goodbye and go back to the hub.please"She added. He stroked his thumb accross her cheek wiping a tear with away with it.

"Fine.Lets go and say goodbye now, and then we'll head straight back" He kissed her lightly before looping his arm around her waist and she leaned into him as they made a slow return to the pub.

They stepped through the doors for the third time and joined the others again. They stared up from there silence that had gathered around them.

"Gwen..."Started Tosh"Congradulations" She finished and offered Gwen a small friendly smile.Gwen gave her a weak one back,and then tosh turned to Jack."You too" She said to him. He too gave her one back and he ushered Gwen to sit down for a moment. She reluctantly did and shuffled accross nervously.

"Yeah, Congrads" Chirped up Ianto. They had almost forgotton he was there. He had not breathed a word for ages. She didn't look up but nodded her head at him. He knew it was a thanks and didn't push her any further.

"Gwen..."Owen whispered."I'm really sorry about earlier.Congradulations!"He smiled lightly, and gave her a sorry look.

"It's fine. Just stop digging yourself into big holes when your talking"She replied giving him a small smile too. Jack did a silent chuckle as he heard her copy his own words earlier.

"Whats so funny?"Tosh asked.

"Oh nothing it doesn't matter" He said. He looked over at Gwen and she gave a sort of guilty smile before continuing

"Well, i'm gunna get off now, so..."She trailed off and looked at Jack, he nodded at her and she corrected herself" We're gunna get off now..." She said before standing to her feet and shuffling out of the booth. Jack stood too and moved further out into the open space at the side of the table.

"Well then we'll see you tommorow" Jack said before putting his hand on her shoulder and smiling at her.

"Bye then" She said quickly to the rest of her co-workers and turned and walked out of the pub with Jack by her side.

**Hope you enjoyed it and i will get the next chapter up once ive got some reviews and have obviously written it lol xx**

**So can i not tempt you into reviewing? hmm? oh well im sure the idea of some raunchy action between owen/tosh and of course jack/gwen will get you typing no? I hope my bribing works so plz review xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so here is my 7th chapter, ready for some raunchy action? xx**

Next day

Gwen entered the hub in a daze. She had come back to the hub last night with Jack and they had talked a little,she couldn't remember what about but it was about something. And then she had gone home to get some rest. Now she was back here like any normal work day only it wasn't. She had come in at the same time as usual amd done all her normal activities but she was being treat completely different. It wasn't in a bad way but she felt suffacated.Jack wasn't making a fuss, he was just showing her he cared. Looking after her and giving her attention but giving her room to breath. _The first day back and im already dreading this fucking pregnancy._ The rest of the team were treating her like some sort of royalty. Sure, any body would think that that would be great but it was really starting to bug her. Tosh was being extra friendly, offering to do paper work for her and so and such. Owen was being the perfect gentleman, pulling out her chair for her to sit on, opening the door for hers and letting her go first.Yeh, all sounds fabulous but it was creeping her out.

"Ladies first" Owen beckoned with his hand for Gwen to pass through the door in the boardroom.

"Owen stop being such an asshole, your doing my heading. I'm pregnant not the Queen of bloody Sheba"She responded, standing her ground and not edging one bit.

"I'm just being nice. The last thing we need is you getting stressed out init" He replied.

"Owen, hormones remember. Don't get on the wrong side of her if you want to keep your head" Jack pitched in, walking past them both through the door. Gwen was happy that he walked through the door before her and wasn't doing an Owen but she hit him hard on the arm, as he walked past, for his comment.

"Ow what was that for? I was sticking up for you...in my own sorta way" He mumbled.

"_In my own sorta way!" _Gwen mimicked. He shot her a dead eye but smirked at her as he walked past. She left Owen stood with the door and followed Jack in. She hit him on the arse as she walked past him to get to her seat.

"Oy!" He said as he sat in his seat giving her a shocked look.

"Oy yourself. Hormones Jack don't get on the wrong side of 'em" She said sarcastically. He winked at her but she just ignored it. Her body went all tingely but she managed to control her self now when he flashed her one of his gorgeous cocky smiles or gave her a naughty sly wink. It was something she had got used to but its still made her feel all gooey...God he was so damn sexy!

"So Tosh, what have you got for us on the latest rift happenings?" Gwen asked in a profetional voice.

"Well, there's been 2 eruptions from it but we can't trace it. Doesn't seem like anything too big though. Couple of objects maybe? Nothing dangerous though, no need to get worried about it eh?"Tosh smiled, referring to her 'vunerable' state. Gwen was getting pissed off. No way was she vunerable.

"Oh my-" Gwen stopped and just let out a loud moan"Urgghh!".Jack rolled his eyes at Tosh, he knew what was coming next. She really was touchy at the moment. _Must be the hormones!_

"Right, if anyone, and I mean anyone. That includes you Harkness!"She shot him a look, he held his hands up and gave her an innocent look back" mentions anything about me getting stressed out,or being in more danger or being vunerable. I will be forced to shoot you, understand?" She finished. They all nodded there heads but stayed silent. She could be scary sometimes.

"Ookay then, back to the point of this meeting" Jack said wearily. He tried not to look Gwen in the eyes. She'd probably be shooting him dirty looks anyway. But he just had to look didn't he. He couldn't help it they were so god damn gorgeous. But she wasn't mad, she was smirking at him. The corners of his lips curled up and he had to look away before he broke into a goofy school boy grin. She had that effect on him.

"Right so Tosh keep working on that tracing. We need to get them if they are objects. Can't have alien tech falling into the wrong hands now can we." He said matter of factly.

"Owen find those results for the tests you did on Janet. They're like what, 2 months late?" Owen just gave him a guilty look and said

"Sorry bout that. Im a twat!" Tosh just laughed.

"Yeah, we all know Owen, no need to remind us." Jack smirked back at him.

"I resent that!"Owen claimed. But he still had to laugh and sit down like he was admitting defeat.

"Right."Jack continued."Ianto.Coffee.Gwen do your magic and get me some info on the objects when Tosh finds them." Jack swiftly turned on his heel and walked away shouting back to them

"If any body needs me i'll be in my office!" And with that he disappeared. The rest of them scattered and went about there jobs.

Moments later, Jack heard a knock and the door.

"Come in!" He mumured. Gwen entered the room and leant against the nearest wall, closing the door tightly behind her.

"How can I help you?" Jack asked her flirtatiously.

"You said if anybody needed you that you'd be in your office" She answered him with a straight face. She walked towards his desk wagging her hips unconsiously. He stared at her smooth curvasious body._God she's so HOT! _He thought.

"And?" He asked trying not to dribble. She was stood infront of him now as she perched on the very edge of his desk. She was stood in between his legs and it was clear to see his rather large erection as she suddenly leant forward. She put her mouth right at the side of his ear and whispered

"I need you." Just then he looked up to her face from his old direction, which happened to be her breasts and moved his mouth up to hers and kissed her hard. She slid forward and straddled his lap, his erection digging into her. It became very passionate and they were soon both panting as his hands travelled all over her body. One of her hands gripped his muscular bicep and the other muffled his hair. She grabbed hold of his collor and stood up pulling him with her. He positioned his hands on her waist and slowly pushed her back against the wall. He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his own waist and pushed his self up against her. They both panted loudly, only stopping for air when Owens voice came through the large hub speakers.

"Break it off you too this is a work friendly area and the last thing we need is you too shagging in the boss's office!" Owen declared to the whole building, even though there was only the five of them in there but it still invaded there privacy. What little of it they had.

Then Tosh's voice took over" Yeah and remember Jack, you need to be gentle you dont want to harm Gwen or the little one" She smiled.

"Thats it! I warned you Tosh. Your dea-!" Gwen shouted, but she soon stopped as Jack pushed his mouth up against hers again and the rest of her sentence was muffled into Jacks mouth.

"Do you want me to do it for you Gwen?" Asked Owen cheerfully, he was going to enjoy this.

"Yes plea-" But once again Jack cut her off mid sentence and indulged in his own pleasure. With this half answer Owen smiled to himself then called out

"Right Tosh, i've been ordered to kill you. How shall we do it. Tickled to death maybe?" He said cheekily. And with that he ran round to Tosh's table and she jumped. He ran around after her as she squeeled when he caught her and she fell to the ground with Owen laid on top of her. She wriggled underneath him and they both laughed until Tosh leant up and kissed Owen on the lips. They laid on the floor, glued to each other making out. So that was pretty much all of them having fun.

"I guess nobody wants coffee then?" Ianto smiled to himself. He smirked and walked back off into the kitchen." Oh well, what has torchwood become?" He sighed.

**Ok so hope you enjoyed that ending. But not to worry its not the complete end just the end of the chapter. I thought i'd leave it on a happy note, hopefully now you'll all feel gooey like I did when I wrote it. So sweet xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**So here's the 8th chapter. thanks to:**

**shadowxwolf, lady clark of books, Itchigo, Perfect Pirate Captain, MythStar Black Dragon, JessyDaCowgirl and vixengreen. **

After a hard days work, with several trips out to catch a rouge weevil, and god knows how long looking for an invisible object, the torchwood team all settled down in the boardroom scoffing pizza which had once again been ordered under the name torchwood, thanks to the teams very own twat.

"So then, details?" Tosh urged in Gwen's direction.

"Excuse me?" Gwen choked on a mouth full of pizza at Tosh's sudden wierd question.

"Oh come on you two, we want to know details. If you tell us we'll stop treating you like the Queen of Sheba" Owen butted in.

"Haha, how very funny Owen" Gwen returned in full sarcasm. "You get to know nothing. God what is it with you lot, your all a bunch of sex mad pervs!"

"Oy, i haven't said owt!" Ianto chirped in. Gwen gave him a look and was about to reply when Owen spoke her exact words for her.

"No but you were thinking it" Ianto gave him a shock look before turning red and saying

"Shut up Owen you sex mad perv!" The rest olf them laughed until Gwen shot up from her chair and dashed towards the toilet faster than you could have said Torchwood. Jack immediatly stood up and made for the door after her.

"Jack it's just morning sickness. She will be fine." Tosh said before he could get any further.

"Yeah but someones got to be a _proper_ gentleman" He shot a look at Owen " And hold her hair out of the way. She must be feeling crap enough as it is." And with that he went.

"Fair do's" Tosh replied before tucking into another slice of pizza.

"So Tosh, how are you feeling?" Owen asked in a very flirtacious way.

"Erm...fine thanks" She replied, feeling rather creeped out. Owen gave her a look and she blushed, remembering there little meeting earlier, involving the floor, tickling and many passing dirty words. Owen stood up and moved over to her chair. He put his arms out and grasped her hands. He pulled her up and she willingly followed him through to the medical bay where he sat her on one of the beds and started to kiss her hard.

Back in the female toilets, Jack was by Gwen's side as she was still throwing up. She hadn't stopped for a whole five minutes, which might not be that long but when your throwing up the whle time it is quite a long time. Jack was growing increasingly worried until Gwen fell back onto the floor and curled up into a ball. Jack quickly grabbed more tissue and grabbed a glass off the side of the sink. He filled it up with cold water and handed it to Gwen. She took a swig and swirled it around before spitting it into the toilet bowl and wiping her mouth with the tissue.

"You ok?" Jack questioned. But then he heard her muffled cries as she weeped into her sleeve which was covering her face as she curled up tight.

"Oh Gwen, come here." He said as he pulled her into his embrace. He just held her and rocked her. Niether of them moving. Just staying with eachother.

"Gwen sweetheart. Whats wrong?" Jack asked finally.

"I...I don't...I dont know."She stuttered. She was unable to think. All she wanted to do was lay in Jack's arms in silence. Just then Tosh walked into the toilets and at seeing the site asked

"What's wrong with her?" Jack just shook his head. He looked up at her and gave her a 'give us a minute' look and Tosh understood and swiftly walked out of the loo's again.

"Gwen, you have to tell me whats wrong. Please" He begged." Let me help" He finished before squeezing her tight.

"I don't know i'm just, i'm just stressed and the constant throwing up, its just draining" She answered before stuffing her head into his chest and taking in deep breath's of his scent. It really did calm her.

"Come on. I'll take you home if you want. You can get some sleep."He hushed before attempting to pick her up, but she didn't allow him.

"No. I don't want to be alone. Please let me stay here. I just want to be with you lot" She pleaded. He let out a deep sigh.

"Fine. But you don't work. You can go sit on the sofa and i'll get Ianto to make you some coffee.Deal?" He said.

"Deal." She replied before giving him a faint smile and placing a soft lingering kiss on his neck. He closed his eyes at her contact. There he was looking after her and she could still take his breath away. He stood up and then helped her to her feet before walking into the main hub with her.

"Ianto. Coffee."He exclaimed. Before taking Gwen to the smal sofa and she sat down. He kissed her on her head before walking over to Tosh.

"There was another weevil sighting while you were gone. Its up Duke street. It's in broad daylight in public. You need to be quick before it attacks anyone or some big gob goes and screams to everybody that there's and alien in the middle of cardiff."Tosh gasped after her long speech.

"Ok, Owen with me. Ianto you'll have to come too. Tosh keep an eye on Gwen. She's not been feeling too good." And with that, the three torchwood men vanished through the big cog door.

"So Gwen, you feeling any better?" Tosh was trying to be sensitive without getting a gob full of gwen telling her she wasn't weak. Gwen could be very stubborn when she wanted to be. Gwen just shook her head and layed down on the sofa.

A couple of hours later all three men stumbled into the hub balancing on each other as best they could as they made there way to the medical bay.

"What the hell happened to you?" Gwen asked in astonishment at the sight. She immedietly ran to Jack's side and took his weight off of Ianto. Tosh did the same with Owen and they all left Ianto stood there.

"I'll help my self shall I?" He said with sarcasm.

"Sorry Ianto, 2 seconds" Tosh replied. Owen wasn't even that badly hurt, but Jack on the other hand was in quite a state.

"What the hell happened out there Jack?" Gwen asked with worry in her voice, as she carefully dabbed at Jack's wounds.

"I'm fine Gwen, stop fussing. The weevil's had gone into a warehouse. There wasn't just one. We followed two but when we got in there were hundreds. Well not quite hundreds but at least 20 or 30." Jack said in answer to her question.

"Oh my god. I don't tell me your ok coz its pretty clear you're not you idiot." She barked back at him. He let out a deep sigh, and then winced at the pain as she applied more alcohol soaked cotton pads to his wounds.

"Gees, go easy on the vodka will you" He weezed.

"Sorry" She hushed back at him. After they were all cleaned up they sat in the boardroom discussing what to do.

"Well at least four of us should go next time. Go in pairs at either end of the warehouse" Gwen stated." Tosh, if you stayed here then you could give us info on where they all are at the time, and maybe give us a head count so we know how many we're dealing with" She finished.

"No way! Your not going in there Gwen" Jack stated firmly.

"Jack, its my job and we dont have much choice."She argued back.

"No way i'm sorry Gwen, its not safe." He replied.

"Well i'm the only one with a sensible head on most of the time!" She shouted at him.

"And your also carrying my baby!" His volume drowned her out. She stood up, and walked for the door, anger portraying on her face. She turned around at the door and exclaimed

"Yeah. Well it's my baby too and I have the right to make some dicisions." She said calmly. He glared at her.

"Not this one you don't. Whether you like it or not Gwen i'm also still your boss and I have the last word over my team." He said, authority deep in his voice. She gave him a desperate glare but when he didn't budge she walked out of the room and down to her work station.

"Gees Jack. Maybe next time keep your personal problems, well _personal_." Owen said smuttly. Jack just glared at him before following Gwen.

"What the hell was that!" He asked as he caught up with Gwen.

"I don't know but you started it" She answered, turning away from him and walking off.

"God, your so stubborn!" He said through gritted teeth.

"And your bombastic!" She bellowed at him.

"Im sorry if you don't like my decision Gwen but what I say go's so get over it!"He replied before turning around and heading back to the boardroom.

"Jack wait!" Gwen called after him. She ran forward and he turned sharply only for her to collide into him. She lost balance but he caught her and hauled her up. They stood with his protective arms wrapped around her petite frame. They stared into eachothers eyes before realising the rest of the team were watching. They swiftly pulled apart and turned to face them.

"What?" Gwen asked sharply.

"Erm...umm...nothing..urmm." They all muttered in unison. Gwen and Jack laughed.

"Work." Jack stated firmly making them all scatter like billage rats. He turned and looked at Gwen.

"What?" He asked softly.

"It's just. Im getting pushed further and further out all the time. Since the pregnancy, and its hardly been that long has it, i've not been out in the field. I've been sat here on my arse doing nothing and before I know it i'll be bloody 8 months pregnant making tea and sandwhiches while Ianto's out with the rest of you and your all playing bloody hero's."She sighed.

"Gwen, i'm sorry but all I want is for you to be safe. I never thought that i'd feel as happy as I do now with you. I never thought that i'd have this chance to be the tiniest bit normal. And now I have, i'm not about to let anything bad happen-" Jack was cut off.

"-but at least let me do something now. I mean i'm not even showing and i'm being treat like i'm about to pop. If I spend a whole nine months doing sod all them i'm probably gunna wanna leave. You have to let me go out Jack. You can't protect me forever."She answered. He grunted at her then replied

"I can try" And with that he grabbed there coats and said "Come on then, but if you get shot i'm gunna bloody kill you" He joked. She smiled and they ran swiftly up the the boardroom to meet the rest of them.

"Change of plan guys. Tosh you be ok on your own?" He asked and she nodded while giving him a wearily look before turning it to Gwen. "Ianto, with Owen" He turned to face Gwen "_Flossy_ your with me" And with that they all left.

"I do wish you wouldn't call me stupid names" Gwen said to Jack.

"Hey, you wanna come or what?" He replied.

"Yeah!" She answered immedietly.

"Well then, your flossy!" He grinned. She shot daggers at him before melting into a small smile. _Damn that man!_ She thought.

**Ok, so what's gunna happen to them? Next chapter should be set at where they go weevil hunting. So its gunna be some action and lurve, if I can write that but anyways. Review my pretties, review!! xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, so this is hopefully gunna have some action in it. thanks to: **

**shadowxwolf, xtremeshorty, MthStar Black Dragon, Perfect Pirate Captain, Starlite1, lady clark of books, Itchigo, JessyDaCowgirl, vixengreen, bad2wolf2mcgee and everyone else who has reviewed my work. xx**

Chapter 9

The four of them pulled up outside the warehouse and all jumped out of the SUV. Owen went storming ahead as Tosh gave him directions. Gwen immedietly followed after him only to be pulled back by Jack.

"Don't go storming ahead, it might be dangerous."Jack hushed at her. She shot him the dead eye.

"I can look after myself, and Owen's already gone in there. We shouldn't leave him alone." She replied sharply. Jack was taken aback by her snappy attitude.

"Ianto, follow Owen in. You two cover the front. Me and Gwen will take the back. We'll meet up only when I call for you in the comm, ok?" Jack said ignoring the daggers that Gwen was shooting him. Ianto just nodded and headed after Owen. Jack turned round to see that Gwen's facial expressions had softened and she was staring at him helplessly. For some reason he caught a glimpse of guilt in her eye. _What has she got to feel guilty about? _He asked himself.

"Jack...I'm sorry. I've been so rude to you lately and I know your only trying to help" She searched his eyes for forgiveness, but she found nothing. Then when he spoke she knew why.

"You've got nothing to feel sorry about. I'm just trying to protect you and maybe i'm restricting you.It's me that should be sorry."He answered.

"No, your not restricting me. It's just me being stubborn. To be honest, I like this new protective side of you. It makes me feel safe."She whispered. He smiled at her and leant down to kiss her soft ruby lips. She leant into him as he made contact with her. Just then they heard Tosh through the comm. They pulled apart quickly. Gwen blushed a bit. They forgot that she couldn't see them.

"Jack, listen there's no weevil's in the building, but there's some strange rift readings and something is deffinately coming through. Have you spoken to the others because, the weevil's just...disappeared. They must be confuzed." Tosh said through the comm. Jack unconciously nodded before realising that Tosh couldn't see and replied.

"Yeah, yeah i'll go tell them now. We'll meet back at the hub in ten. Ok?" Jack stated.

"Yeah" Tosh replied before turning her comm off. Just then he turned around to face Gwen and she was froze to the spot. Her face was white and she barely looked like she was breathing. Jack looked accross and saw an army off weevil's gathering around them. He looked at Gwen and saw where her stare had now been transfixed and saw in big white letters her name writen on the floor. He suddenly gasped in horror as he saw under neath it writen slightly smaller were the words ' she shall live no more'. He moved slowly towards her and grabbed her in his arms. She was freezing and he guessed that she must have gone into a state of shock. He slowly backed off, dropping a small object on the floor. He spoke into his comm" Owen, Ianto. Get as far away from here as quickly as you can. Just get out of there." He hushed before backing off more.

"We're out Jack!" Owen said as he felt the fresh air hit him.

"Good." Said Jack. Just then he picked Gwen up and ran as fast as he could. The weevil's ran after him but were stopped by a blinding light and then an explosion. The smoke cleared and Jack just saw masses of dead bodies. Weevil bodies. And also a messy ruin where the warehouse once stood. He headed back to the SUV and recieved questioning looks from both Owen and Ianto.

"She went into a state of shock after something happened but that doesn't matter. She'll be fine in a couple of hours." He said before lumbering into the back seat of the SUV. He had never been in the back as he was always the driver or front passenger. But he wasn't about to leave Gwen with Ianto. He didn't have a problem with Ianto he just didn't want to leave Gwen full stop. He didn't want to leave _his_ Gwen.

They sped off but were soon stopped as a huge flash of light cracked into the floor infront of them. The groung rumbled and the SUV seemed to slide on the floor. Jack pulled Gwen up so she was sat up and attempted to get them out of the car. Just then Jack watched in horror as Gwen disintegrated in front of him. There was nothing he could do.

"Gwen!!" He shouted. He grabbed hold of her shoulders but they turned into air as her figure disappeared. Jack didn't move or speak. A tear trickled down his cheek as his facial expression portrayed shock and confusion. He didn't atempt to wipe away but fumbled with the door handle and fell out as it opened. He regained balance as Owen steadied him.

"Tosh, we've got a problem." Owen said to tosh through the comm.

"Whats happened. How come there's only three signals." Tosh asked as she started to panic.

"Its Gwen...She's...Gone." He said blankly. Tosh's face dropped and she immedietly began to type thing's on the compute. She came up with cctv of inside the SUV. They really did have camera's everywhere. Sh elooked on in horror as she rewound it and watched as Gwen's figure slowly disappeared. She saw the tear stroll down Jack's cheek and her heart broke for him. Just then she saw the writng through the car window and rewound again so she could pase and read it. As she did she gasped but something else also caught her atention. Sh esaw some sort of mass of gas escape through the slightly opened window. It was similar to the gas that had took over Carys' body when Gwen first started to work with them but it was lighter and for some reasn Tosh couldn't describe it looked more innlocent. It looked like some sort of soul. _Maybe it's Gwen's soul._ Tosh thought. Sh esnapped out of it and told herself that Gwen wasn't gone. She couldn't be. Jack would get her back. She knew it.

Jack eventually snapped out of the trance and he jumped into the front seat as the others followed. They sped off and they were at the hub in record time. Jack went straight up to his office and started going over memories in his head. He was going ot get her back. He swore of it. He won't rest until he does.

**Ok so it wasn't action packed as I had hoped but hopefully it had good Jack/Gwen chemistry in and I will post next chapter soon. Plz review. xx**

**Im also going to do a vote if people would like to help me. If they get Gwen back(Which Jack being the hero he has to), in the future chapters would you like me to jump straight to gwen being nine months pregnant or do like a chapter for every two or three months and do it in little stages adding other things in during the time she is pregnant.**

**So plz vote in your review either:**

**A go straight to gwen being nine months pregnant.**

**or**

**B do it in stages of her pregnancy and add little adventures in to make it exciting.**

**plz review and vote and i will get more chapters up quicker. thankyou chappies xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so I did a vote count and option B won, so I will write in stages of the pregnancy so its not too jerky and moving too fast. Can I give a special thanks to lady clark of books for giving me the idea of the doctor and rose bit. I will definitely use that in the later chapters.**

Chapter 10

Jack smelt the sweet aroma of coffee as Ianto entered his office.

"Thanks but I'm not in the mood for coffee." Jack said bluntly.

"Well I'll leave it on your desk for you." Ianto replied before turning quickly and walking towards the door.

"Ianto, wait. Can I ask you something?" Jack said softly.

"Erm...yeah, I suppose so." He said wearily as to not wanting to get into his boss's personal problems.

"Do you think I was too over-protective?" Jack asked quickly. He stared at Ianto waiting for an answer.

"I...I don't really know. You were only looking out for her. I mean she was being so stubborn and she really has got problems that she needs to deal with. Sometimes she can be ok and then the next thing she arrogant, cocky, thinks she knows it all coz she's shagged the boss..." Ianto faded out seeing the look on Jack's face.

It filled with rage as he heard the words pour out of the welsh man's mouth. He asked him if he was in the wrong, he didn't ask him to go on a full rage slagging off such an innocent woman. A woman who Jack loved and could very much have lost now.

Jack's eyes sunk down to the table so Ianto couldn't see the anger in his face.

"Go." Jack whispered hoarsely. Ianto did so and sulked into the main part of the hub. He hadn't meant to but he did feel a slight hint of jealousy that Jack had devoted himself to this woman and no longer paid any attention to Ianto himself. He crept past Tosh who was busy throwing flirtatious smiles at Owen who gladly replied with his own. He decided that he needed to get out of this place and go and make his love life right.

He knew Jack loved Gwen with every single atom of his body and wasn't going to stand in the course of true love.

He made for the pub and wasn't in there more than 5 minutes before he caught a tall curved red head woman staring at him. She walked over to him and they were soon in conversation, before she offered for him to walk her back to her flat. He accepted.

Something about this woman was familiar and it wasn't long before they both realised that they had gone to university together. They left the pub to be stopped in there tracks as a big blue public police box materialized in front of them. Ianto had remembered something Jack had once said when he was drunk at a truth or dare game that the team had found themselves playing. He arranged to meet his new 'friend' another time and gave her a kiss on her cheek before heading off towards the blue box.

"Doctor? Doctor?!"Ianto shouted after the man who had exited it. He turned around and jumped in his skin as he saw the man running in his direction. Why did he get the idea he was going to get another slap. He didn't even know this man. He laughed to his self as he remembered meeting Jackie for the first time. She hurt but he was like family to them now. He put on a grin and directed his attention to the running man.

"Hi" He grinned. "Do you know where I can find a-" He was cut off.

"Right this way" Ianto said quickly.

"Oh, ok."Said the Doctor. He was freaked out. This man knew who he was and knew the exact person that he wanted before he even said his name.

They entered the hub and Ianto pressed the button under the desk. They walked through the big cog door.

"Hello. Hello." Said the Doctor as he passed a surprised looking Tosh and Owen. Ianto and he walked straight up into Jack's office.

"Ianto what are you-" Jack stared disbelievingly at the Doctor.

"Doctor" Jack gasped. Ianto grinned. Jack marched over to the Doctor and gave him a big hug. He gave Jack one back just as big. They both laughed and pulled back.

"Jack, i've brought someone to see y-" the Doctor cut off. "Oops, Jack follow me!" The Doctor hurriedly said before he and Jack ran down the stairs and back out of the building to where he parked his TARDIS. They saw a blonde haired woman walking around the TARDIS aimlessly. She was starring at her surroundings before seeing the Doctor run towards her.

She slapped him across the face.

"About bloody time, where did you go. You'd disappeared before I even stepped out of the bloody-"She paused and saw the tall handsome figure stood in front of her.

"Jack!" She screamed. She ran to him and hugged him tightly. He was like a brother to her. She'd missed him so much.

"Hey" He breathed lightly due to lack of breath because this woman clinging to him was pressing on his lungs.

"So where's this fantasy woman that we've heard so much about" Rose said excitedly. Jack's face dropped.

"We've? He was actually talking to me about it. You were just nosying." The Doctor said matter of factly, teasing Rose. She saw Jack's face and her own dropped instantly.

"Jack what's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"She's...she's gone." Jack stuttered.

"Where?" Asked the Doctor, intrigued.

"I don't know, but i've got a feeling that it's not good. She's in danger I can tell. And now that your here, you can help me find her." Said Jack, almost pleading the Doctor.

"Absolutely!" Said Rose quickly.

"Well...of course we will." Said the Doctor.

"Good then. Let's go boys!" Said Rose before marching off to the hub, the boys following her.

Jack smiled faintly. He's was going to find her after all. _They_ were going to find her.

**Ok so this was only a small chapter but i've got to work out in my head whats going to happen with the Doctor and Rose. Hopefully this will keep you happy until I write the rest. Plz review and I will update asap. xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for your reviews everyone and I hope I impress with all the rest of my work. xx**

**recommend: Demolition Lovers by PassionPoet (it's great!! I hope you update soon PassionPoet xx)**

"Tosh, can I kick him now?" Owen said expectantly.

"Me first." Replied Tosh. She walked up to Jack and went to go and slap him across his face for what must have been the 15th time, but he flinched and she knew he was expecting it so changed her course and kneed him in the privates. Jack fell to the ground.

"Now you can Owen dearest" Tosh said smutly while smirking at Jack.

"Actually, I'll leave it. Bless the man that were a bit harsh Tosh." Said Owen while cringing.

"Your not kidding" Choked Jack as he slowly clambered to a standing state.

"Harsh? Owen he's leaving us again for that idiot of a doctor!" Tosh shouted.

"I resent that!" The doctor chirped up.

"I wouldn't bother mate. You don't wanna get on the wrong side of this one" Owen pointed accusingly at Tosh. Rose just laughed.

"Put you in your place didn't she Jacky boy" Rose said teasingly.

"Look, Tosh i'm not just leaving you. I'm going to find Gwen and the doctor and rose are helping." Jack said calmly although the mention of Gwen's name made him choke on his words. God how he missed her beautiful face and glowing smile. His eyes were wet from the thoughts but he soon blinked the unshed tears away before anyone noticed.

"Yeah and why can't you take us!! She may mean a lot to you Jack but she was my best friend! Still is and I miss her too!" Tosh was on the brink of bursting into tears. She couldn't hold back and as she weeped rose ran to her and comforted her.

"Tosh, listen to me" Jack whispered as he walked up and knelt at the side of her. He took her hand in his. " Someone needs to stay here, and i'm pretty darn sure that Owen and Ianto can't do it alone. We'd return to find the hub burnt down, half of Cardiff eaten by weevil's and Myfawny loose eating all the sheep." Jack said jokingly although he didn't actually doubt that with Owen in charge that could happen.

"Fine" Sighed Tosh. "You'll find her though won't you?" She asked.

"Of course. I'll not stop searching until I do." He replied softly. With that, Jack bid a farewell to the team and set off in the TARDIS with rose and the doctor.

"You really love her don't you?" Rose said to Jack as he sat in the corner of the TARDIS with a grim look on his face. He just nodded his head.

"But it's not just as simple as that rose" He whispered.

"Why, what else is there?" She asked, interested.

"She's erm...she's..." He trailed off. He couldn't finish. He couldn't bare the thought that his poor innocent Gwen was out there somewhere, god knows where, pregnant and alone.

"She's what? Please just tell me Jack." Rose edged.

"She's...pregnant" He said so it was barely audiable. Rose's eyes widened.

"Oh my god. Jack i'm so sorry. So she's with somebody else and she doesn't know how you feel." She said sympathetically.

"No. She's not with somebody else rose. It's mine." He sighed. Her eyes widened even more.

"Oh my god!" She said a little too loudly.

"Oh my god what?" The doctor asked. _Oh no!!_ Jack thought.

"Jack's having a baby!" Rose scrieched at the doctor. Jack let out a huge sigh as he saw the doctors eyes widen nearly as much as Rose's.

"Oh my god!" The doctor repeated. "Who, who who!! the doctor sounded like a little kid. He had a huge grin on his face. Then rose dropped her smile as she remembered that Gwen was missing and as she was pregnant it could be big trouble.

"Gwen" Rose hushed at the doctor.

"Oh my-" The doctor stopped shouting. "God" He whispered.

"We'll find her. I promise" The doctor reassured Jack. Just then a loud beeping noise echoed through the TARDIS. It was Gwen's signal. Jack had got her tracking signal from the hub and with a few adjustments the doctor had got it working so it would track her through millions of light years or however far away she was.

"We've got her Jack!" He shouted at him. He saw Jack's eyes light up. Now the doctor knew there was a good chance of rescue for her, he started off on his merry way.

"Jack's gunna have a baby! Jack's gunna have a baby!" He chanted and then Rose joined in.

"Jack's gunna have a baby!" They said in unison. Jack let out a frustrated groan. Why did he have to ask dumb and and dumber to help him.

"Maybe sometime today we could find out where we are and go outside and save Gwen!" Jack shouted above the very annoying chanting.

"Boeshane Peninsula!" The doctor said quickly before smiling again and skipping forward. He stopped dead. He doubled back on his self and checked the screen again."Boeshane Peninsula?" He questioned to himself.

Then all three replied together." Oh my God!!"

**Ok, so hope you enjoy. Hopefully it's a good cliffhanger. Please review and i'll update. xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry this took so long to get up. I totally lost what the plot was for this story. I hope you enjoy. Please review. Xx **

Chapter 12

The wind blew furiously around Jack as he exited the TARDIS. He got a cold, chilling shiver up his spine as he could smell the pain and death around him. He heard scuffling behind him and turned round to see both Rose and The Doctor fall out of the TARDIS and fall in a heap on the floor. Rose hit the Doctor on the arm and they started bickering again. Jack rolled his eyes and started to walk out into the empty area. He saw in the distance the big sand coloured rig just out to sea. He headed towards it.

He heard Doctor and Rose follow him, and as he neared the rig he saw several moving figures. He froze still for a minute and focused. Then he carried on, getting nearer and then walking in the shade of the big building. Suddenly he heard a piercing scream and broke into a run in the direction of the noise. He pulled out his webley and spun round the corner to see the figures clearer. His heart stopped as he saw a limp Gwen chained to the rough sandy wall.

"Hello big brother" Came a stone cold chilling voice. Stood next to his beloved Gwen was no one other than Jack's own brother.

"Gray?" Jack questioned, still unable to believe it.

"Indeed. You do remember me. So why is it you nether came looking for me? Why, have you only come here when your after something else?" Most people would have felt sorry for Gray and thought he was a lonely little lad who was looking for his big brother. But Jack could here the bitterness in Gray's voice and could tell he wanted revenge for whatever it is that he might have been through.

"What are you doing to her?" Jack hissed venomously at his brother. He caught a glance of Gwen's face and felt sick at the thought of someone hurting her. He had to turn away or he would have done something stupid.

"Oh believe me brother, she's beautiful and I hate to hurt her but how else am I meant to get to you"Gray sniggered. "In fact it was quite pleasurable listening to her scream out your name as 500 volts of electricity bled through her body. She's probably never going to forgive you for coming so late Jack" Gray laughed manically. Jack actually felt like he was going to throw up.

"Jack..." Gwen whispered so weakly that no one heard her except for Jack. Jack ran towards her as she seemed to pass out. Gray tried to stand in his way but went flying as Jack shoved him over. Gray wasn't going to keep him away from his precious Gwen any longer. Gray ran towards a switch on the wall opposite and pressed it. Jack screamed as he saw Gwen's body vibrate viciously as more electricity shot through her fragile body.

"I thought I'd have warned you enough Jack. Until I get what I want, you follow my rules. Got it?" Gray snapped. Jack fell to his knee's infront of Gwen.

"Please just let her go" He begged. Gray wasn't interested. He pressed the button again and left it on for about 10 seconds. Although to both Jack and Gwen it felt like 10 years. Jack began to sob as he saw Gwen's eyes roll into the back of her head as she screamed his name. Jack shot up and dove at Gray knocking him clear off his feet. Rose ran to the switch and turned it off. She undid Gwen's straps and Gwen fell straight into her arms. Her eyes were closed and they weren't showing any signs of opening. Gray was unconscious so Jack left the doctor to keep an eye on him. He ran to the two women and took Gwen into his arms. He shook her lightly, his tears dripping onto her smooth beautiful face. He stirred slightly and he could just hear her shallow breathing. Shallow, but it was enough to assure him she was alive. He picked her up and carried her into the TARDIS, followed by Rose and the doctor with a now gagged Gray.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They arrived outside cardiff and they all went into the hub. It was as if Gwen knew she was home as, as soon as they got through the cog door, Gwen awoke.

"Hey" Jack hushed. She smiled weakly, and the it turned into a frown.

"Jack..." She whispered. "The baby"

**Sorry this is a really small chapter but, I just wanted to leave it on that cliffhanger because i'm evillll! Lol. Please review and you'll find out whether the baby is ok or not, :) **


End file.
